Les trottoirs de Manille
by NanaPowa
Summary: OS. Post Poudlard. Albus Severus affronte sa famille pour la dernière fois, affirmant ainsi ce qu'il a toujours été...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Rien a moi, tout a JKR, comme d'hab.^^

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou à tous =)

Et wii, je me remets aux fanfics, ça faisait bien longtemps que j'avais cessé d'écrire, parce qu je n'aimais pas vraiment ce que je faisais, mais aujourd'hui me revoilà ! C'est donc un petit OS, presque un drable tellement c'est court, mais j'avais envie de l'écrire. J'espère que c'est mieux, et surtout que ça vous plaira !

- Je vais me marier. Avec Scorpius.

L'annonce laissât un blanc. Ce fut comme si un blizzard avait gelé chacune des personnes présentes. Puis ce fut l'explosion.

- Comment… Comment oses-tu ! Tu… Tu…

Et sa mère, la belle et douce Ginny, s'étouffait de rage et n'était même plus capable d'exprimer sa colère. Albus nota avec un certain détachement que le visage rougeaud n'allait absolument pas avec sa chevelure flamboyante.

- Tu es… Tu es la honte de ta famille ! Explosa Harry Potter.

- Non.

- Qu…

- Non je ne suis pas la honte de ma famille, je suis la honte de _votre_ famille… Après tout, je n'ai jamais été un vrai Potter. Trop rêveur, trop distant, trop… serpentard peut-être… Une famille ce sont des gens qui nous aime et qu'on aime, envers et contre tout, et qu'importe les liens du sang. Ma famille, je l'ai choisie, et aucun d'entre vous n'en fait partie.

Et il se détourna lentement, abandonnant ainsi ses parents au regard de la loi. Il descendit les marches de l'entrée d'un pas royal e tranquille, sous les gémissements de sa mère et les cris de son père. Il ne prêta pas non plus attention à l'air stupéfait de James et aux pleurs de Lily. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne les aimait pas, mais au loin, derrière les grilles du manoir, il pouvait distinguer une chevelure d'un blond éclatant qui rayonnait au soleil…

**Fin. **Ou pas, après tout…


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people !

Bien alors cette histoire était théoriquement censée rester un OS, mais au vu des demandes je me suis décidée à écrire une suite. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en penserez, elle n'est pas dans le même ton que la première, j'ai voulu faire quelque chose de drôle mais je suis pas certaine que ce soit une réussite !

Bref j'espère quand même que ce n'est pas trop mauvais =)

Bonne lecture !

Lorsqu'Albus Severus Potter embrassa Scorpius Malfoy pour la première fois, ce n'était pas par amour, bien que l'idée n 'ait pas été mauvaise…

Non en vérité leur premier baiser fut entièrement dû à James Sirius Potter, qui s'en mordit sévèrement les doigts par la suite d'ailleurs.

La raison de cet accident, était la dernière lubie en date d'Albus, qui consistait à lâcher un Nifleur dans un groupe d'élève pour voir vers qui ce dernier irait-il. James ayant par malheur fait les frais de cette lubie auparavant (une dramatique erreur, due à ce crétin de Habbot, qui avait lâchement balancé son sac de gallions sur James pour éviter de se faire courser par le Nifleur…), il n'attendait qu'une occasion de se venger.

Aussi lorsqu'Albus lança son Niffleur dans un groupe de Serpentard (c'était la première fois qu'il essayait sur les gens de sa propre maison, raison pour laquelle James avait attendu près de 2 semaines sa vengeance), son grand frère n'hésita pas un instant, et le poussa dans le tas.

Malheureusement il se trouva que les Serpentard, au lieu de s'enfuir dans toutes les directions, comme tous les autres le faisait, firent preuve d'une logique implacable, et balancèrent l'héritier Malfoy, réputé pour avoir toujours un sac plein de gallions sur lui (on est Malfoy ou on ne l'est pas !) sur l'instigateur de la farce.

Albus se trouvait à ce moment deux marches plus haut que Scorpius, ce qui eut pour conséquence que les trajectoires de lancer de l'ainé Potter et du groupe de Serpentard se croisèrent en un point fatal : le sol.

Scorpius, en bon gentleman, eut l'amabilité d'amortir la chute d'Albus, qui, par un malheureux hasard, tomba droit sur la bouche de son coussin.

Il y eut à cet instant là, un silence si terrible qu'il dut s'entendre jusqu'aux cachots.

Tous attendaient l'explosion qui ne tarderait pas.

Albus fixait Scorpius, n'osant pas bouger.

Scorpius fixait Albus, notant que la surprise agrandissait ses yeux d'une manière relativement démesurée.

Et puis Albus trouva que Scorpius avait le gout du chocolat.

On ne sait pas ce que trouva Scorpius, mais en tout cas il ne repoussa pas Albus quand celui-ci mit sa langue dans sa bouche, « pour mieux gouter le chocolat » dirait-il plus tard.

Si Scorpius avait gardé les yeux ouverts, il aurait pu voir que James Potter aussi avait les yeux qui s'agrandissaient lorsqu'il était surpris (voire écœuré), mais Scorpius ne le sut jamais puisqu'à partir de cet instant là, dès lors qu'Albus était dans son champ de vision, rien n'existait d'autre.


End file.
